El Misterio de la Sangre Real
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Apto para todo público. Cuando Tintin recibe la orden de viajar a Japón para investigar sobre un misterioso ataque a un escuela, el misterio comienza a rondar por el país y con la ayuda de sus amigos, deberá ayudar al Red Shield en su guerra contra los Quirópteros. Futuro Tintin-Diva :3. Dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Todo el Mundo conocía a aquel joven reportero, quien siempre iba acompañado por su mejor amigo canino Milu y por el Capitán Haddock, junto con los Detectives Hernández y Fernández de la Policía belga y del Profesor Tornasol, toda su vida había luchado por desenmascarar la mentira, la corrupción, el engaño y la traición que ofrecían sus rivales, desde Chicago, en los Estados Unidos hasta el Tíbet para salvar a su mejor amigo Chang de una muerte helada en los páramos de las montañas y hasta en los confines más recónditos y alejados de la mano de la civilización como en el Perú, el famoso "Templo del Sol", en el cual jamás revelaron su existencia, había también desenmascarado al más peligroso criminal de la historia, Rastapopoulos, quien había intentado vender los cuadros más importantes del arte europeo en el mercado negro, utilizando el "Arte Alfa" para así poder distraer a la gente junto con la muerte de personas que tratarán de destruir su operación.

Jamás en su vida, Tintin se dio por vencido, jamás, siempre estuvo listo para todo, incluso descubriendo misteriosos casos como lo ocurrido en el "Secuestro del vuelo 714" para Sidney y la revolución del General Alcázar contra su máximo némesis, el General Tapioca en San Teodoros, el trabajo de periodista significaba una gran aventura, pero a su vez, un gran peligro por sobrellevar, enfrentarse a peligrosas organizaciones y hasta con sectas implicaban poner en riesgo la propia vida pero con los amigos, eso jamás pasó, Tintin había pasado de ser un periodista local de su ciudad de Bruselas a ser un famoso joven siempre listo a la hora de combatir a los criminales, incluso enfrentándose a peligrosos políticos que estaban siempre listos para defender a sus clientes y familiares implicados.

Las veces que pusieron todo en juego por salvar a una persona o acabar con una conspiración, siempre atraía a la buena suerte de su parte, siempre estaban listos para todo, como Soldados para una guerra, contaban con su apoyo y nunca se abandonaban los unos a los otros.

El periodismo siempre le agradecía a Tintin y a sus amigos por sus acciones, pero pronto, las cosas iban a cambiar de un modo totalmente distinto.

- _"__Siempre estaré listo para dar con la verdad, no permitiré jamás que el mal triunfe"_ Siempre era ese su lema contra los que cometían atropellos y juraba defender a los débiles y cumplía siempre.

Pero estaba a punto de cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Toda una historia que cambia, los años pasaron, ese joven periodista vio la llegada de un nuevo milenio, donde el Mundo cambió también, la llegada de nuevas tecnologías e investigaciones, el periodismo para él seguía siendo el mismo, nunca cambió para nada su vieja máquina de escribir y el papel con la pluma.

Pero todo cambió aquel día, veamos cómo fueron las cosas.

El joven reportero Tintin había logrado desenmascarar a la peligrosa red de traficantes de cuadros de arte dirigida por Rastapopoulos, quien intentó eliminarlo dos veces pero gracias a la acción de sus amigos y Milu, logró vencerlo.

Pero dos meses después de lo ocurrido, tras la muerte de Rastapopoulos, Tintin vivía tranquilo en la Mansión de Moulinsart con el Capitán Haddock, Milu y el Profesor Tornasol, además del Mayordomo Néstor.

Esa mañana, en el periódico de Bruselas, llegó el Jefe de la redacción, el Señor Jean Baptitse Sully, quien se dirigió hacia el joven periodista.

- Señor Sully, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Preguntó Tintin, mientras que detenía su trabajo en la redacción del artículo que estaba terminando de escribir.

- Necesito que decidas dentro de dos semanas para que viajes a Okinawa, hay un trabajo muy importante que necesito que hagas. Le pidió el hombre en su oficina.

- Oh, vaya, pero ¿qué ha pasado? Quiso saber Tintin.

Sully respiró hondo y bebió un poco de agua, sabía lo que iba a decir.

- Ha ocurrido un grave incidente, supuestamente, según los medios locales, dijeron que hubo un ataque de la Yakuza contra una escuela y murió un maestro, pero hay alguien que sabe que no fue así, quiero que lo localices y averigües que ha pasado allí. Le pidió su jefe.

- Entendido, Señor, no le defraudaré. Le juró Tintin y dejó la oficina.

No sería una tarea fácil para él, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que habría más tramas ocultas en esta misión.

Poco después, Tintin terminó su día de trabajo y volvió a la Mansión de Moulinsart, donde le estaban esperando sus amigos suyos.

Tintin regresó esa noche a la Mansión de Moulinsart y allí le recibió su amigo, el Capitán Archibaldo Haddock.

- Ah, Tintin, ¿cómo te ha ido, amigo? Le preguntó amablemente el hombre, mientras que Néstor tomaba su abrigo, pero el joven lo llevó arriba por su cuenta.

- Bien, me han encargado de un trabajo periodístico pero esta vez será en Japón. Dijo su amigo, mientras que se sentaba en la sala de reuniones.

- ¿Japón? ¿Por qué? Quiso saber Haddock.

- Al parecer ha ocurrido un hecho bastante raro: Supuestamente un ataque de la Yakuza de Osaka atacó una escuela y murió un profesor que vigilaba el lugar, pero al parecer, hay alguien que ha visto que no es todo lo que pintan y quieren sacar a la luz este problema. Le contó Tintin a Haddock.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres que te acompañe? Preguntó el hombre como modo de sugerencia.

- No tengo ningún problema en ir, que el Profesor Tornasol venga también, sus trabajos nos pueden servir. Dijo Tintin mientras que se dirigían a cenar con Milu y el Profesor Tornasol, Haddock se dirigió hacia el comedor de la mansión, donde allí, el Mayordomo Néstor les estaba esperando con la cena servida.

Nuevo proyecto :D por favor, no vayan a plagiarse ni nada, no soy dueño de "Las Aventuras de Tintin" ni de los personajes de Blood +, algún que otro nombre inventado puede aparecer, como el Jefe del periódico donde trabaja Tintin, esos me pertenecen solamente.

Espero que la disfruten esta historia, habrán más capítulos en adelante, seguiré con el crossover de GTA con Burst Angel y con los nuevos proyectos que prometí a comienzos de este mes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Después de la cena, Tintin se fue a dormir con Milu, mientras que Haddock se quedó leyendo un libro en la sala, después de haberse lavado los dientes y de ponerse el pijama para dormir, Tintin se recostó en su cama y se quedó por unos minutos más despierto hasta que finalmente llegó el sueño y cayó profundamente dormido en el acto.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de Bruselas, en Japón, en el Extremo Oriente, llegaba la noticia de lo ocurrido a un hombre de cabellos violeta pálidos, quien se encontraba en un centro de experimentación de los Estados Unidos.

- _"__Veo que han recibido ya la información en mi persona. Jajaja, bueno, veamos qué tan buenos son estos periodistas"_ Se dijo en broma para así mismo Van Argiano, el Presidente de la Corporación "Cinq Fleches".

- Señor, el sujeto de pruebas A120 ha ingresado en el complejo. Le informó uno de los científicos.

- Ah, perfecto, muchas gracias, Matt, estaré allí en lo inmediato. Le respondió Van Argiano con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que el científico se iba, el hombre sacó de su abrigo un caramelo.

El Profesor Tornasol se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, mientras que Haddock bebía un Whisky traído por Nestor.

- Gracias, amigo, ve a descansar, hoy has trabajado mucho. Le sugirió Haddock a su Mayordomo.

- No se preocupe, Señor, no tengo mucho sueño. Le respondió el hombre, mientras que le llevaba otra vez la copa suya.

Tintin estaba profundamente dormido, cuando de golpe, comenzó a experimentar con un sueño bastante raro.

Estaba allí de pie, vestido elegantemente, parecía que estaba en una mansión de las afueras de París, donde mucha gente estaba reunida, era el Siglo XIX, no estaban ni Milu ni el Capitán Haddock, solo él en medio de todo ese mar de personas que no conocía.

En medio de la fiesta, había un hombre mayor, de cabellos blancos, bigotes, llevaba un traje marrón con pantalones del mismo color, una corbata roja y zapatos, parecía ser el que estaba cumpliendo años allí, en medio del brindis por su cumpleaños, surgió el desastre.

Una explosión, como si hubiera sido una bomba, hizo que las puertas de entrada a la mansión cedieran, cayeron provocando un tremendo estruendo y entre las llamas, había una figura de cabellos negros largos y sus ojos azules que brillaban como el propio fuego celestial y llevaba consigo un vestido blanco fino, parecía haber estado encerrada por mucho tiempo en algún sitio, donde jamás pudo salir, tal vez era una novela de Lovecraft o Wells pero lo que él no sabía, era que esa persona se lanzó sobre los invitados, excepto sobre Tintin y la primera víctima en morir era el hombre de cabellos blancos, el joven reportero estaba aterrorizado, mientras que veía como la chica clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre y empezaba a beber su sangre, disfrutando de su sabor, una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en ella, mientras que miraba como todos los invitados agonizaban del dolor y caían muertos, salvo Tintin, él estaba aterrado y oculto, pero la chica se le acercó a él, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja. Empezó a reírse macabramente, mientras que danzaba sobre la muerte en la mansión.

Tintin no lo soportó más y gritó y gritó, en medio de toda la mansión retumbaron los gritos del chico y en ese momento se encendieron todas las luces, allí entró el Capitán Haddock, portando su sable de guerra antiguo.

- ¡Tintin! ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó el Capitán, al entrar lo vio totalmente pálido y sudaba frío, tenía todo el cuerpo helado, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- S, s, sí, Capitán, estoy bien, n, n, no se preocupen. Les respondió Tintin, temblando de frío, el Profesor Tornasol había llegado, a pesar de ser duro de oído, había escuchado los gritos de Tintin y fue entonces que corrió junto a Néstor y Milu para poder saber qué estaba pasando.

- Dios, Tintin, semejante susto nos has dudo, hijo, tienes el pulso muy acelerado, parece que has tenido una pesadilla. Le dijo Tornasol, mientras que le contaba el joven todo lo que había visto.

- ¿En serio? ¿Una chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules? Preguntó Tornasol.

- Sí, se lanzó sobre los invitados, comenzó a matarlos y a beber su sangre, uno de los principales era un hombre que parecía ser un noble o algo parecido. Dijo Tintin.

- Sí fue en el Siglo XIX, tendríamos que buscar en los periódicos sobre qué fue lo que pasó en las afueras de París. Dijo Haddock, mientras que buscaba en la computadora con el Mayordomo hechos ocurridos en ese año.

Pasaron varios minutos y cuando Haddock volvió, trajo las noticias.

- Lo siento, Tintin, no he podido encontrar nada al respecto. Dijo Haddock, lamentándose.

- Estoy seguro que eso pasó, pero necesito ir a los hechos: Nos vamos a Japón. Anunció Tintin, mientras que se iba vistiendo y se preparaba para iniciar el viaje al Extremo Oriente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el día del viaje a Japón, su destino era Okinawa, donde allí estaba produciéndose el incidente con respecto al sospechoso ataque de la Yakuza.

- Bien, ya está todo listo. Andando. Dijo Haddock, mientras que Néstor se quedaba en la mansión para cuidarla.

- ¿Crees que podrás tú solo, Néstor? Le preguntó Haddock antes de irse.

- No se preocupe, Señor, mientras yo esté aquí, la mansión no correrá ningún peligro. Le juró su Mayordomo.

- Está bien, amigo, cuídate, si ocurre algo, las armas están guardadas en el armario de la habitación principal. Le dijo Haddock.

- Con todo honor defenderé este sitio. Juró Néstor, mientras que Haddock le daba un abrazo y partían hacia el aeropuerto de Bruselas.

¿Cómo podía ser posible esto? ¿Un sueño que se convertía en realidad? Tal vez tenía algo en relación con lo ocurrido en Okinawa, pero eso lo sabría cuando estuvieran allí para así poder resolver este problema.

- _"__Tal vez haya sido un mal sueño, eso espero"_ Pidió Tintin, mientras que el avión partía con destino a Japón.

Fue un total de once horas de vuelo, desde Bruselas hasta Okinawa, donde allí aterrizaron y tras buscar su equipaje, se encontraron con dos personajes familiares y muy conocidos de su Patria.

- Hola, Tintin y Compañía. Les saludaron los Detectives Hernández y Fernández, mientras que se quitaban sus sombreros de bombín.

- Detectives, qué alegría en verlos, pero ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Quiso saber Tintin.

- La Interpol nos ha mandado a protegerlos. Les contó Hernández el motivo de su aparición.

- ¿Protegernos? Se quedó pensando Haddock, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

- Sí, la Central nos ha informado acerca de unos misteriosos ataques por la zona que tenemos en este papel. Les respondió Fernández, mientras que una brisa de viento hizo que se les volara el papel y corrieran afuera para perseguirla.

Justo en ese momento, que el papel era agarrado por un joven de cabellos pelirrojos, quien estaba por subirse a su moto con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

- ¿Es de ustedes? Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros.

- Oh sí, es nuestro, muchas gracias, Señorita. Le agradecieron los Detectives, mientras que hacían una reverencia al estilo oriental y cuando la terminaban lo más bien, se chocaban sus cabezas por error, causando que la joven se riera por la situación cómica.

- Ahí están, menos mal que esta buena gente los ayudó. Les dijo Haddock, mientras que entraba en escena con Tintin, Milu y el Profesor Tornasol.

- Cielos, Capitán, esta ha sido una gran persecución, no recuerdo así desde Borduria. Jajaja. Recordó Tornasol aquella huida de ese país dictatorial.

- ¡Ahg! Siempre con su sordera, ya le dije que no vamos a Borduria, sino a Osaka: O.S.A.K.A. Osaka. Le respondió molesto Haddock, mientras que deletreaba el nombre de la región.

- Oh, Oaxaca, México, siempre quise ir allí y ver al Sur la Pirámide de Chichen Itzá. Eso ayudaría mucho más en mis investigaciones acerca de los mayas. Dijo Tornasol y el pobre Capitán se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Jajajaja, ustedes son muy graciosos y veo que no son de aquí. ¿Están buscando hospedaje? Les preguntó el joven de cabellos pelirrojos.

- Sí, soy Tintin, él es el Capitán Archibaldo Haddock, mi fiel amigo Milu, el Profesor Silvestre Tornasol y los Detectives Hernández y Fernández. Les presentó Tintin a sus amigos y a él mismo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Miyagusuko Kai y ella es mi hermana Otonashi Saya. Se presentó Kai con su hermana.

- Es un placer, bienvenidos a Okinawa. Les dio la bienvenida la chica.

- Muchas gracias. Les agradeció el grupo.

- Bueno, si quieren un lugar para hospedarse, pásense dentro de una hora a esta dirección. Les dijo Kai, mientras que les daba una dirección y luego se despedía de Tintin y sus amigos junto a Saya, quien se subió a la moto de su hermano y partieron de allí.

- Bueno, ya tenemos un sitio donde estar. Dijo Tintin y fueron a buscar un taxi para ir hacia la dirección dada por Kai y Saya sobre el sitio donde podían hospedarse ellos, tras haber llegado a Japón en un vuelo bastante largo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Tomaron un taxi del aeropuerto y le mostraron al conductor la dirección del lugar al que Kai y Saya les habían dado.

- ¿Crees que sea confiable? Preguntó Haddock.

- Son chicos buenos, yo confío en ellos. Le respondió Tintin, mientras que el viaje continuaba su recorrido por el acceso a la Ciudad de Okinawa.

El taxi se detuvo en medio de una zona de casas residenciales, las cuales, una de ellas, tenía un bar-restaurante en el acceso, justo en ese momento, apareció el mismo joven de cabellos pelirrojos, a quien habían conocido con la chica de cabellos negros en las afueras del Aeropuerto.

- Es aquí. Dijo el taxista, Tintin pagó el viaje y descendieron para ver el lugar.

- Wow, mil rayos y centellas, este lugar es muy bonito. Dijo admirado el Capitán Haddock.

- ¿Capitán? ¿Cómo puede decir que este sitio es una pocilga? Tenga un poco más de respeto, Señor. Le dijo el Profesor Tornasol, mientras que confundía las palabras.

- ¡He dicho que este es un sitio muy bonito! ¿Escucho? B.O.N.I.T.O. Le gritó el Capitán Haddock al oído al Profesor Tornasol, quien tuvo que ajustar sus auriculares para poder oír mejor los gritos del hombre.

- Oh, calma, calma, Mi buen amigo, ya le dije que no grite, que no soy sordo, sino duro de oído. Le dijo Tornasol, mientras que se ajustaba los auriculares y Haddock se llevó las manos a la cara, de nuevo.

- Jajaja, bueno, ustedes son muy graciosos, adelante, pasen. Les dijo Saya, mientras que ingresaban en el sitio.

Al entrar en el lugar, los recibió un hombre alto, robusto, con barba candado y cabellos grises, vestía unos shorts naranjas con una remera negra y sandalias del mismo color, de las escaleras del piso de arriba, apareció un chico más joven que Kai y Saya, sus ojos eran café y sus cabellos castaños, vestía una camisa celeste con pantalones grises y zapatos café también como sus ojos, mientras que iban entrando en el domicilio, el hombre de cabellos grises se les acercó.

- Bienvenidos, ustedes deben ser los Caballeros Tintin, Haddock Archibaldo, el Profesor Tornasol Silvestre y los Detectives Hernández y Fernández y el perro del Caballero, Milu, ¿no? Preguntó amablemente el hombre dueño de la casa.

- Así es, mucho gusto, soy Tintin, un placer, Señor… Dijo Tintin, mientras que se presentaba con sus amigos.

- Me llamo George, George Miyagusuko, les doy la bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar. Les dijo el hombre, tras haberse presentado con los más finos modales de Oriente.

- Un placer ser sus huéspedes, Señor. Dijo Haddock, mientras que le daban la mano como señal de agradecimiento por haberles dado hogar para poder hospedarse allí.

- Igualmente, Riku, ven, hijo. Le llamó su padre, mientras que el chico se acercaba.

- ¿Sí, papa? Preguntó el joven.

- Quiero que conozcas a nuestros huéspedes, ellos son Tintin, Milu, Haddock Archibaldo, los Detectives Hernández y Fernández y el Profesor Tornasol Silvestre. Le presentó su padre a los invitados.

- Oh, un placer, sean bienvenidos a Okinawa. Les dijo el chico, mientras que les sonreía.

- Aww, eres igualito a mí cuando tenía tu edad, todo un buen Caballero. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que le revolvía los cabellos castaños al chico.

- _Jaja, sí, pero sin ser tan cascarrabias. _Le susurró al oído Hernández a Fernández.

- _Sí, tienes toda la razón._ _Jajaja._ Rieron ambos, mientras que trataban de evitar que Haddock los escuchara.

- Bueno, deben estar cansados, Riku y yo los llevaremos a sus habitaciones, sígannos. Les pidió Kai, mientras que tomaban las maletas los invitados y las llevaban al piso de arriba.

Mientras tanto, en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, un hombre de cabellos rubios y con una especie de capa de las que usaban los vagabundos en la Europa del Siglo XVIII y XIX, se acercaba tambaleando por las calles, tal vez estaba borracho o drogado, pero en sus ojos, comenzaron a brillar en sus pupilas unas finas líneas rojas en él, marcando que algo no estaba funcionando bien en su organismo.

N/A: ¿Quién será esta persona supuestamente ebria?¿Y qué es lo que le estará pasando? Bueno, chicos, este capítulo pudo tener un poco de humor, habrá más en adelante.

Pero hoy no es un día para la comedia, lamentablemente, hoy, 30/12/2014, se han cumplido diez años de la "Tragedia de República de Cromañón", un terrible incendió que acabó con la vida de 194 personas inocentes, muchos de ellos niños y adolescentes habían ido a pasar la noche con sus amigos y seres queridos para despedir el año 2004 y terminó convirtiéndose en un infierno para todos ellos. Ojala un día tengamos justicia y que no hayan más tragedias.

_"Nunca más Cromañón. Justicia para las víctimas, sobrevivientes y heridos"_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Y mientras que las cosas volvían hacia el restaurante que dirigía George, el bar "Omoro", ya nuestros amigos se habían instalado, habían terminado de desempacar y de prepararse para la cena que iba a ofrecer, Haddock se ofreció en ayudarle a George con la cocina, mientras que mandaba a los Detectives Hernández y Fernández para que trajeran lo pedido por George, a su vez, Tintin terminaba de de sacar sus pertenencias, en especial sus dos cámaras de fotos, mientras que las guardaba en un ropero de la casa.

- ¿Vienes Milu a dar una vuelta? Le preguntó su dueño, mientras que el perro ladraba alegremente, como señal de que aceptaba la salida.

Justo en ese momento, apareció en medio del pasillo de la planta alta un hombre joven, de largos cabellos negros, vestía un traje forma negro, portaba una especie de escudo, en una de sus manos tenía una venda médica que le cubría toda esa parte.

Miró por un rato a Tintin y a Milu, lo mismo a los que estaban abajo, el Profesor Tornasol justo subía las escaleras con su péndulo y justo en ese momento, terminó llevándose puesto a aquel joven que estaba allí de pie en la escalera.

- Oh, disculpe, joven, no lo había visto, es que justo había estado siguiendo a mi péndulo, estaba marcando una importante fuente de minerales hacia el Oeste. Le dijo Tornasol, mientras que le pedía disculpas, el joven solo lo miró un buen rato.

- Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien? No lo habíamos visto. Le dijo Tintin, cuando en ese momento, escucharon que una puerta se abrió por aquel pasillo.

Vieron a Saya salir de allí, mientras que el joven se abría paso entre ellos.

- Ah, Tintin y Profesor Tornasol, disculpen que no se los haya presentado, él es Haji, es un amigo mío que conocí hace unos días. Les dijo Saya, mientras que les presentaba a Haji.

- Un gusto en conocerlos. Les dijo fríamente Haji, mientras que les daba la mano.

- Es un placer en conocerlo, por cierto, ¿está bien? Parece que tiene una herida en la mano. Le preguntó Tintin, Haji miró su mano, no podía decirles lo que tenía, solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Me lastime hace un par de días con el fuego, son quemaduras de segundo grado y me dijeron que debo dejarla en descanso por un tiempo. Les dijo en forma de mentira el joven, mientras que Tintin y Tornasol se quedaban pensativos.

- Por cierto, vamos a dar una vuelta, vengan que les mostraremos la Ciudad de Okinawa. Les propuso Saya.

- Oh, un paseo, sería genial, veamos si el Capitán Haddock quiere venir. Le dijo Tornasol a ellos, mientras que bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba con George y Kai preparando la cena junto al Capitán y Riku.

- Capitán, disculpe, la Señorita Saya nos va a mostrar la ciudad, ¿desea venir? Le preguntó el Profesor.

- Me gustaría ir pero es que estoy esperando a que vuelvan Hernández y Fernández, parece que tardan en venir. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que ponía una excusa, pero era cierto lo que estaba pasando.

Y justo en ese momento aparecieron los Detectives.

- Ah, justo a tiempo. Les dijo George, mientras que los hermanos gemelos le pasaban las bolsas con los ingredientes para la cena.

- Disculpe la demora, no conocíamos bien la ciudad y nos perdimos. Se disculparon los Detectives.

- No se preocupen, justo llegaron a tiempo, Saya los iba a llevar de paseo, adelante. Vayan. Las noches aquí son hermosas, se las recomiendo. Les dijo George, mientras que les animaba a ir con ellos.

- Ok, vamos con ellos. Respondió Fernández, mientras que tomaban sus bastones y salían con Saya, Haji, Tintin y Milu, justo antes de irse, se les unió Kai.

Salieron en medio de un Atardecer que prometía todo lo mejor para ser su primera noche en tierras extranjeras, el tiempo les acompañaba de su lado, ya que tenían una noche que estaba por llegar con un clima tiempo, Haji iba en silencio, como ocultando algo muy importante y que tal vez revelaría, Saya les iba contando todo al respecto sobre la ciudad, sus tradiciones y cultura, mientras que iban ya terminando el recorrido, Kai escuchó gritos en un callejón y corrió para ver qué estaba pasando.

- Dios, que alguien llame a la Policía. Dijo Hernández.

- Pero nosotros somos la Policía, vamos. Le dijo su hermano Fernández, mientras que iban corriendo para ayudar a Kai.

Haji fue con ellos, los gritos se fueron haciéndose más fuertes hasta que por fin llegaron hacia donde estaba la víctima atrapada, se encontraba rodeada por una misteriosa persona de cabellos rubios y temblando su cuerpo, trató de atacar, Hernández y Fernández le apuntaron con sus armas y dieron la voz de alto.

- ¡Alto, en el nombre de la ley! Ordenaron los gemelos, pero cuando aquella persona se dio la vuelta, empezó a sentir como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar,

- ¿Qué está pasando, Forest? ¡Foreste, responde! ¡¿Estás bien?! Le preguntó Kai al joven, pero el hombre ya no estaba en sus cabales, se había empezado a transformar en un monstruoso murciélago gigante, el cual trató de atacar a la joven mujer que estaba aterrada pero los Detectives dispararon contra el monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder de ella y salvándole la vida, justo en ese momento, Haji le pasó la katana a Saya.

- Ya es hora. Le dijo el joven, mientras que ella cambiaba sus ojos a rojos, dejando a todos los presentes asombrados, Milu saltó a los brazos de Tintin, Hernández y Fernández temblaban de miedo y el Profesor Tornasol no lo estaba viendo, ya que estaba siguiendo a su péndulo, cuando justo el monstruo fue a atacarlo como blanco, Saya se interpuso y logró herir al enemigo, causando que un poco de la sangre manchara el abrigo del Profesor.

- ¡Profesor Tornasol! ¡Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?! Le preguntó Tintin con Kai.

- Sí, no se preocupen, aquí no hay minerales por esta zona, pero parece que a alguien se le ha caído un poco de pintura en mi abrigo, que barbaridad, tendré que mandarlo a lavar. Les dijo mientras que tomaba su abrigo verde y lo llevaba a una tintorería.

- Será mejor volver, Profesor, ese monstruo se ha escapado, de prisa, vamos. Todos de vuelta al bar. Pidió Kai, mientras que Hernández y Fernández llevaban a la chica al hospital más cercano.

- ¡Nos reuniremos de vuelta en mi casa! Les gritó Saya a lo lejos a los hermanos gemelos.

Mientras que de vuelta en la casa de la Familia Miyagusuko, George se encontraba con el Capitán Haddock hablando sobre sus vidas, George le contó sobre su experiencia en la "Guerra de Vietnam", la tragedia de su esposa y su hija, cuando adoptó a Kai y Riku y tiempo después, la llegada de Saya a sus vidas.

En medio de la charla y las risas, apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios cortos, mirada seria y vestía un traje negro con zapatos y corbata del mismo color, camisa blanca y cinturón negro, mientras que ingresaba en el sitio, George supo que algo no andaba bien.

- David, qué gusto en volverte a verte, tanto tiempo ha pasado. Le comentó George, pero la mirada de aquel rubio significaba que algo no estaba de acuerdo y en su línea.

- Tenemos que hablar, George, ha ocurrido un incidente. Le contó el agente, mientras que se sentaba en la barra, Haddock se lo quedó mirando, parecía que aquel tipo no tenía modales, solo entró y se puso a hablar de un "Incidente" pero ni siquiera dijo algo como un "Bienvenidos".

- Oiga, ¿quién es usted? Se nota que no tiene buenos modales, que falta de respeto, a los que llegan a estas bellas tierras se les da una cálida bienvenida, no puedo creer que usted no lo haya hecho. Le dijo Haddock disgustado, mientras que le comenzaba a insultar a David por no haber dicho nada.

- Capitán Haddock. Le llamó George, cuando David escuchó el nombre de aquel hombre, sus ojos quedaron abiertos por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

- ¿Haddock? ¿Archibaldo Haddock? Le preguntó David.

- Sí, ¿qué acaso quiere hacerme una broma? Especie de ignorante, no se atreva a insultar a mi familia, porque juro por las barbas del Caballero de Haddock, que juro que me haré cargo de hacerle pasar una mala noche. Le advirtió el Capitán.

- Quédese tranquilo, que primero, tengo educación y segundo, ya lo conocía a usted, he escuchado lo que hicieron su amigo y usted no se olvida, en el especial con el "Arte Alfa" Le recordó David sobre los logros que habían hecho Tintin y sus amigos.

- Ah bueno, muchas gracias y disculpe el error. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que le daba la mano a David.

- No pasa, ahora, al asunto por el que vine: George, tenemos que hablar. Le dijo David, quien tras haber hablado con Haddock, ambos hombres se dirigieron al piso de arriba, para el Capitán de la Marina Mercante, había algo que no encajaba en su sitio.

Justo en ese momento, Forest había llegado, herido y sangrando por su pecho, mientras que ingresaba al bar, Haddock lo vio.

- Oiga, ¿Qué le pasó? Le preguntó el Capitán, mientras que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Por favor, máteme, esto es peor que el Infierno, Dios, perdóname por mis Pecados, por favor, Padre Todopoderoso, ten piedad de mí, por favor. Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo… Pero en medio del rezo del "Credo de los Apóstoles", Forest comenzó a debilitarse.

- Amigo, tranquilo, llamaré a un hospital, por favor, resista un poco. Le pidió Haddock, pero en ese momento, David apareció en escena y en la entrada del bar también llegaron Saya con Kai, Haji, Tintin, Milu, Tornasol y los Detectives.

- ¡Aléjense, es una amenaza, está siendo convertido en un Quiróptero, si valoran sus vidas, les ordeno que se alejen! Les ordenó David.

- ¡Alto, nosotros somos de la Policía, exigimos respuestas! Le ordenaron los detectives, pero en ese momento, Forest se había convertido.

- Ahí tienen sus respuestas. Les dijo David y tras darse la vuelta, disparó su revólver Magnum 38 MM contra el monstruo, pero este se dirigió hacia Saya como objetivo, pero a su vez, George lo atacó pero en medio de la confrontación, el Quiróptero atravesó el abdomen del americano, causándole graves heridas, Saya al ver a su padre caer, se lanzó al ataque y con un potente grito envuelto en su furia, destruyó al blanco con su sangre, en la cual estaba en su katana, el Quiróptero Forest se comenzó a cristalizar y después se desintegró.

- Eso no se ve todos los días. Dijo Tornasol, pero en ese momento, se dio la vuelta, Saya con Kai y Riku estaban tratando de mantener con vida a su padre.

- ¡Vamos por una ambulancia! Les dijeron los Detectives y corrieron hacia una cabina de las calles.

El Capitán Haddock, quien había quedado inconsciente del ataque, salió hacia el exterior del bar, donde se encontró con esa escena.

- Por todos los naufragios, Señor Miyagusuko. Dijo el hombre, mientras que en ese momento llegaba para dar su palabra de ánimo a los familiares.

- ¿Estará bien? ¿Verdad, David? Preguntó Kai.

- Sí, estará bien, espero que la ambulancia llegue rápido. Le respondió, mientras que en ese momento, llegaban los médicos, quienes trasladaron a George al Centro hospitalario de la Ciudad de Okinawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Los médicos habían llegado y trasladaron a George al hospital más cercano del Centro de la ciudad, mientras que Kai permanecía en silencio, pero una rabia inundó su cuerpo, quería acabar con el responsable del ataque. Alguien estaba aprovechando ese momento para hacerle mal a su familia, pero daba igual, él tenía pensado acabar con los responsables de una vez y para siempre.

- Tranquilo, Kai, papa estará bien, no te preocupes. Le dijo Riku a su hermano, pero el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio hasta que se dirigió hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas, Kai? Le preguntó Saya, pero Haji se interpuso.

- Déjalo, está furioso. Le advirtió el hombre a ella, quien vio como su hermano se iba de allí con el arma reglamentaria de su padre en sus bolsillos.

- Rayos y centellas, esperemos que no vaya a buscar problemas. Pidió Haddock, pero ya Kai se había perdido de la vista de todos ellos, sabía bien adónde tenía que dirigirse él.

George fue llevado al Hospital del centro de Okinawa, donde allí fue trasladado a cirugía y luego a una sala común donde podría recuperarse y recibir el alta, la Doctora Julia Silverstein se hizo cargo de cuidarlo hasta que pudiera salir de allí y volver con sus seres queridos.

Mientras que tanto, Kai había estado en su moto, registrando las calles en busca de algún Quiróptero, aquella criatura que había atacado a su padre y arruinado a su familia.

- _"__¿Dónde estará ese maldito?"_ Se preguntó el chico, mientras que en ese momento, sintió como alguien lo empujaba contra un muro, era el mismo Quiróptero que había escapado de las manos de Saya, Forest El Cobarde, quien logró evitar la muerte por la sangre de su hermana.

- ¡Alto, en nombre de la ley! Ordenaron los Detectives, mientras que le apuntaban al monstruo y de ahí éste trató de atacarlos, pero Kai le comenzó a disparar.

- ¡Huyan! ¡Rápido! Les pidió Kai, pero en ese momento también apareció Saya con Haji, quienes atacaron al Quiróptero, mientras que Tintin y Haddock bajaban del auto de David.

- ¡Ahora vas a ver, escoria, rata de alcantarilla, salvaje, chupa-sangre! Le gritó Haddock, mientras que a puño limpio comenzaba a atacar al Quiróptero, éste arrojó al Capitán contra un muro, el cual cedió pero logró salir.

- ¡Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?! Le preguntó Tintin, mientras que iba a ver a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, pero, ese, ese inadaptado, ¡Ostrogodo, perro rabioso! ¡Ahora conocerás la furia de la Familia del Caballero de Haddock! Le gritó el Capitán y comenzó a tirarle los escombros del muro, en ese momento, en medio de la distracción, Haji le hizo la seña a Saya para atacara al Quiróptero y logró neutralizar a Forest, el cual comenzó a cristalizarse y morir, mientras que explotaba en una lluvia de cientos de miles de cristales.

- Lo has hecho bien. Le dijo Haji a ella, mientras que volvía a la normalidad y ayudaba a Kai en levantarse del suelo.

En medio de aquella victoria, sonó el teléfono de David.

- _"__¿Sí, Julia?"_ Preguntó el rubio.

- _"__Tenemos un problema: Los americanos se han llevado a George del hospital hacia la base en las afueras de la ciudad"_ Le informó Julia sobre lo ocurrido en el hospital.

- _"__Allí vamos, espéranos con Lois: Iremos a rescatarlo a George"_ Le respondió David y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Preguntó Saya.

David permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que habló.

- Han secuestrado a George, se han llevado a la base militar. Andando, lo vamos a rescatar de allí. Les dijo, mientras que partían al hospital donde trabajaba Julia, ya Riku, el Profesor Tornasol y Milu estaban allí junto a la doctora rubia y con el compañero del americano: Ahora la situación era personal.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Pronto llegó David con las armas, Lois estaba en la entrada, armado con una poderosa escopeta SPAS 12 y David tenía otra igual y su fiel revólver Magnum 38 MM, Kai tenía la pistola reglamentaria Browing 48 MM de George y Saya contaba con su katana y con Haji.  
>-También iremos nosotros. Dijo Tintin.<br>-No, ustedes se quedan aquí, se están enfrentado a algo que no es de este Mundo. Les dijo David, mientras que se oponía a que fueran con ellos.  
>-¡Por las barbas de mi abuelo, hay una vida en riesgo y además esa gente que lo secuestro no tiene corazón por lo que han hecho, además, puede ser de que estén ocultando algo ustedes! Les dijo Haddock, mientras que en ese momento, David cerró con fuerza la puerta del baúl del coche. -Sí les cuento a ustedes por qué soy tan serio, ¿prometen no decirle a nadie de nosotros? Les pidió David.<br>-Sí, lo juramos. Dijo Tintin y en ese momento, el rubio americano comenzó a contarles a ellos quiénes eran:  
>-Pertenecemos al "Red Shield" o "El Escudo Rojo", una organización secreta encargada de proteger a Saya Otonashi y su familia de los Quirópteros, esas bestias que vieron en el callejón la otra noche, bueno, ese era un Quiróptero, son seres terribles, hambrientos de la sangre humana fresca y nuestro deber es acabar con ellos. Al parecer, los americanos quieren conocer más sobre George, ya que durante la Navidad de 1971, en Plena "Guerra de Vietnam", Saya fue despertada y acabó con todo el equipo de mi padre, junto a cientos de civiles de una aldea cercana, George y Forest fueron los únicos sobrevivientes y mi padre, como última voluntad, le pidió a su amigo de que cuidara a Saya, quien volvió a su estado de hibernación, pero eso pronto lo averiguarán. Les confesó David la verdad acerca de lo que estaba pasando.<br>-Increíble. Dijeron Tintin y sus amigos asombrados.  
>-Sí, esa es toda la verdad, ahora andando. Ordenó, mientras que se subían a los coches y partían hacia la base de los EEUU para rescatar a George y acabar con la amenaza de los Quirópteros de una buena vez.<p>Fue así que llegaron a la base de los EEUU, allí no había nadie en la entrada, parecía que toda la Seguridad se había largado.<p>

-Estén atentos, Lois y yo iremos para abrir la puerta principal del edificio, Señor Tintin, tome las fotos necesarios para su artículo, Señor Haddock, proteja a sus amigos. Les pidió David y ellos asintieron, el rubio con su escopeta SPAS 12 y Lois con un M-16 corrieron hacia la entrada, donde lograron abrirla, tampoco había gente en el edificio, solo los cuerpos de unas personas, miembros de la base, que yacían muertas.  
>-Me quedaré aquí para vigilar, George se encuentra en el subsuelo, en la zona de laboratorios. Le indicó Lois a su amigo.<br>-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, bien, allí vamos. Le dijo David y les hizo la señal de que se movieran, Tintin ingresó al edificio y comenzó con su labor, mientras que iban avanzando, más cuerpos de fallecidos seguían apareciendo en el lugar.  
>-Por todos los naufragios, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Un ataque con armas biológicas? Preguntó Haddock.<br>-No lo creo, estas víctimas tienen profundas heridas en el cuerpo, como si los hubieran apuñalado, pero con algo muy grande. Le dijo Tintin a su amigo, Hernández y Fernández tomaron nota, Saya y Haji hallaron el ascensor.  
>-Andando. Dijo Kai, mientras que terminaban la labor de investigación y corrían al ascensor.<p>

El descenso hacia la zona de los laboratorios fue en los más silencioso posible, no había señales de haber peligro en ninguna parte.

-Los ojos bien abiertos, no sabemos a qué nos toparemos. Les dijo Haji a ellos.  
>-¿A a qué se refiere? Preguntó un poco asustado Hernández.<br>-Que no estaremos solos aquí. Le respondió secamente Haji y preparó su escudo.

Ni más bien se abrieron las puertas de los ascensores, se dejaron sorprender, un pasillo extendido hacia los laboratorios, cubierto de sangre y cuerpos, muchos llevaban equipos especiales y yacían sin vida en aquel lugar.

-Dios, esto es terrible. Dijo Kai asombrado.  
>-No pierdan la vista, esto me huele muy mal. Les dijo David y avanzaron en silencio hacia donde se encontraba George en una de las habitaciones del complejo subterráneo de la base.<p>

Pronto localizaron la habitación de aislamiento del paciente y lograron entrar en ella. 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Allí estaba George, dormido y conectado a una máquina que controlaba sus signos vitales, vestía una bata azul celeste pálida de hospital y al sentir que habían venido por él, tal por intuición, abrió sus ojos y recibió el abrazo de sus hijos que habían ido allí.

- Sabía que vendrían. Les dijo el ex Veterano de la "Guerra de Vietnam", al saber que David iba a llevarlos para sacarlo de ese aprieto.

- No te íbamos a dejar, somos familia, nuestro lema está en la sangre. Dijo Kai, mientras que lo abrazaba con Saya.

- Se los agradezco muchísimo, pero aún el peligro no termina, será mejor irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Pidió George y mientras que salía de la cama, partieron de la habitación.

Ni más bien salieron primero los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández, un Quiróptero se les apareció, causando el grito de los hermanos.

- ¡Resistan, Dios, ya han llegado! Gritó Kai, mientras que le disparaba al monstruo y este retrocedía por los disparos.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó el grito de Saya y con su katana atravesó el pecho del Quiróptero, cristalizándolo por completo.

- ¡De prisa, vamos a la salida, ya! Ordenó David y empezaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras que más Quiróptero se les aparecía, Haddock con su rifle Mauser disparó contra otro de los Quirópteros que estaba cerca de Saya y George.

- Gracias, amigo, te debo un trago. Le agradeció George, mientras que Haddock recargaba el arma.

- Jajaja, no hace falta por ahora los premios. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que empezaban a escapar de allí.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida de aquel campo de batalla, George con su fuerza física los eliminaba también, lo mismo Tintin, quien contaba con una escopeta SPAS 12, igual a la de David, cuando llegaron al ascensor, lograron cerrar las puertas, pero un Quiróptero apareció y trató de matar a Saya, pero George se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque mortal, sangrando gravemente, todos quedaron asombrados, mientras que Saya, inundada por la rabia, eliminaba a aquel monstruo que había atacado a su padre.

- S, Sa, Saya. Le llamó él con las últimas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo, mientras que Kai lloraba de la rabia por lo que había pasado.

- Aquí estoy, tranquilo, estarás bien, no te rindas, por favor. Le pidió ella, mientras que lo abrazaba.

- Tú puedes, George, no te rindas, sé que puedas, te podemos sacar en brazos pero no bajes la guardia, por favor. Le pidió Haddock, mientras que le tomaba de las manos.

George sonrió, sabía que moriría, pero quería morir como un humano y no como un monstruo, así que le pidió a Saya que usara su sangre y así podría darle una muerte humana.

- ¡No, no puedo! Se rehusó ella a hacerlo, pero el americano volvió a tomarle de las manos.

- Saya, no temas, la muerte es parte del Círculo Natural de la vida, no debes sentirte culpable por la decisión que tomes, siempre estaré con ustedes y jamás estuve tan feliz de haberlos tenido, ustedes son ya mayores y saben lo que tienen qué hacer en este Mundo.

- Papa. Dijo ella, mientras que lloraba, George comenzó a escupir sangre, sabía que era casi su hora, no quería convertirse en Quiróptero, por lo cual les dio su consejo a sus hijos para que no temieran.

- Kai, tú eres el hermano mayor, cuida a Riku por mí, Saya, jamás te rindas en esta vida, aunque el Mundo sea un lugar frío y hostil, siempre tendrás a tus amigos y familia para cuidarte. Siempre recuerda nuestra frase familiar: "Nankurunaisa" Le dijo George a sus hijos, Saya supo el significado de esas palabras y entonces ella preparó su katana, apretó el dedo índice sobre el filo y una gota de su sangre cayó sobre el charco de la sangre de George, envenandolo pero aún así dándole una muerte humana y no como un monstruo.

- ¡Papa! Gritó Kai, destrozado por aquella tragedia, en medio de las lágrimas, vino el silencio, un trágico silencio inundó el lugar.

- Que en paz descanses, George. Dijo Tintin con Haddock, mientras que hacían un minuto de silencio junto a los Detectives, justo en ese momento, se escucharon los pasos de alguien y Milu comenzó a ladrar.

- ¡Los aviones de la Fuerza Aérea vienen en camino: Van a volar toda el área! Les dijo Lois, mientras que les advertía del peligro de los aviones y salieron de allí, volviendo a sus vehículos, George estaba muerto, al Horizonte, la base de los Estados Unidos quedó destruida en pocos segundos por las bombas que arrojaron los F-16 y de ahí quedaba una cosa por hacer para Saya: Acabar con los Quirópteros y vengar la muerte de su padre y así poder llevar la paz nuevamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Habían pasado varios días desde su muerte y las cosas habían cambiado y mientras que Tintin hablaba con el periódico de Bruselas, Haddock caminaba por la casa y escuchaba las conversaciones de David con su Jefe del "Red Shield", a su vez, Kai había ido con Saya y Riku a llevarle flores a George, quien estaba enterrado en el cementerio de Okinawa, el Profesor Tornasol había tomado muestras de sangre de las criaturas que habían visto en la base militar de los EEUU y a su vez, Hernández y Fernández estaban discutiendo sobre si era una conspiración o tenía alguna relación con alguna banda o grupos de traficantes de órganos y armas.

- Sí, allí en Vietnam, la escuela para señoritas de Hanoi reportó la desaparición y luego el hallazgo de otra estudiante, creo que allí puede estar ubicado el objetivo. No te preocupes, Joel, lo tengo controlado por ahora, la prensa no se va a enterar de lo ocurrido. Sí, así será, cuídate. Hasta luego. Dijo David, mientras que hablaba por teléfono y colgaba tras haber hablado con su superior.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando? Preguntó Haddock, mientras que se sentaba.

- Ya esto no se los puedo decir, es confidencial. Le respondió David, mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero el Capitán lo detuvo.

- Oh no, de aquí no sale hasta decirme qué es todo esto. Le ordenó el descendiente del Caballero de Hadoque.

- El tiempo lo dirá, ahora, con permiso, hay algo que debo discutir con Saya. Le respondió David, sin darle más información, solo esas palabras.

- Mal educado, embustero, conspirador. Maldijo Haddock entre dientes, mientras que salía de la habitación y se daba una vuelta por la ciudad.

David hablaba con Saya a solas en su habitación, mientras que Haji se hacía cargo de vigilar que nadie más supiera del plan del americano.

Pero a su vez, ya un miembro de la prensa se había enterado de lo ocurrido, su nombre era Akihiro Okamura, un periodista y fotógrafo, quien había estado investigando todo lo ocurrido con el supuesto "incidente con pólvora" en la base de EEUU.

Unos días después, cuando Tintin y sus amigos se despertaron, se encontraron que la casa estaba vacía, es decir, no había nadie allí, Saya y los demás se habían ido y no dejaron ningún mensaje para ellos o si necesitaban ayuda, Kai y Riku se habían ido también, pero tampoco dejaron algo al respecto, solo se habían ido.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Se preguntó Tintin, ya que no sería seguro en meterse en un algún operativo de suma importancia, pero de igual manera, ellos también iban a viajar para averiguar qué había pasado realmente en la base.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Una nueva mañana había llegado y tras la muerte de George, se permaneció en silencio, pero esa mañana había algo raro. Cuando Tintin se levantó de su cama con Milu, caminó por los pasillos iluminados de la casa pero cuando llegó a la planta baja, vio al Capitán Haddock despierto, observando en una computadora algo de demasiada importancia.

- Capitán, ¿qué está haciendo a estas horas de la madrugada despierto? ¿Y los demás? Preguntó Tintin.

- Tintin, buenos días, me desperté para tomar un poco de agua y de golpe veo que no había nadie en ninguna parte, se han ido todos. Le respondió Haddock.

- ¿Cómo que se fueron todos? Tiene que ser una locura. Dijo asombrado el periodista.

- Los Detectives están mirando por toda la casa y no hay nadie, Tornasol sigue dormido encima. Le respondió Haddock, cuando en ese momento, vieron descender a los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández.

- Buenos días, Caballeros y si preguntan: No, no hay nadie, esto es raro. Dijo Hernández.

- Precisamente, hermano, esto es muy raro. Le alegó Fernández, mientras que bajaban hablando y no se dieron cuenta del último escalón que había allí y cayeron al piso.

- ¡Torpes! Gritó Haddock, mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cara.

- Disculpen, bueno, les diremos: No hay rastros de Saya, Kai o del agente David, esto es bastante extraño, nadie puede desaparecer así como así. Respondieron los Hermanos.

Justo en ese momento, bajó el Profesor Tornasol con su péndulo en su mano derecha, siguiendo al Oeste.

- Oh, buenos días, Caballeros, pero mi péndulo ha empezado a guiarme, quiere que vayamos hacia el Oeste. Les dijo Tornasol.

- Mmmm, esta vez creo que deberíamos seguirlo. Dijo Haddock.

- Esperen, miren esto: "Misteriosas muertes en una escuela de intercambio en Vietnam, ya esta es la quinta chica en aparecer muerta con profundas heridas en todo su cuerpo, las autoridades de la escuela como la Policía están desconcentradas" Leyó Tintin la nota principal.

- Conozco esa escuela, la hija de mi amigo Chester fue allí, se llama, déjame ver cuál era su nombre. Dijo Haddock, comenzando con la búsqueda del nombre y pronto dio con el mismo.

- "Escuela Lycee" pertenece a una empresa farmacéutica llamada "Cinq Fleches". Leyó Tintin en uno de los recortes de diarios.

- Mmm, tal vez allí fue donde se la llevaron, creo que podríamos sacarle unas palabras a David de una buena vez. Sugirió Tornasol, cuando estaban a punto de irse, se toparon con una persona, su nombre era Akihiro Okamura, quien se había dirigido hacia Vietnam

- ¿Quién será ese sujeto? Preguntó Tintin, al mirarlo raro.

- Debe ser un periodista también, será mejor no perder el tiempo e ir hacia Vietnam ahora. Sugirió Haddock y partieron hacia el aeropuerto de Okinawa.

Llegaron al Aeropuerto de Okinawa, donde allí se trasladaron en avión, un vuelo de cuatro a seis horas hacia Vietnam, allí iban a buscar a Saya y a los demás y poner punto final o fin a este misterio que había crecido bastante tras la misteriosa huída de aquellas personas de Okinawa, pero qué cosas iban a pasar allí, ¿habría algo más peligroso que una conspiración? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se enfrentarían ahora?

- No sabría decirle, Capitán, pero me temo que estamos ante un peligro mucho más grande. Le aseguró Tintin, quien al quedarse dormido, escuchó en sus sueños una canción, parecía la de un ángel, pero en el fondo, esa canción era cantada por un Demonio, un Demonio peligroso y letal.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Después de un viaje de cinco horas que llevó en total, llegaron a Vietnam, país que había sido durante los siglos pasados una colonia de Francia, luego invadida por los japoneses en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tomada por Comunismo, la "Guerra de Vietnam" y las violaciones a los DDHH de la región, luego el apoyo a Camboya y su posterior enemistad.

Ahora, era el escenario de misteriosas muertas, cosa que nuestros amigos debían hacer, enfrentar a los culpables, localizarlos y llevarlos ante la Justicia, pero además, debían encontrar a Saya y a los demás, el problema sería a quiénes se estarían enfrentando y por qué.

- Será mejor dividirnos, amigos, nos veremos en la plaza central a las 12 del mediodía. Dijo Tintin, mientras que se dividían y hablaban con la gente que estaba en las calles.

Probaron en todas partes, casas, edificios, hoteles, restaurantes, bares, todo lo que estuviera llegado a las personas, todos les decían que no la conocían, ni tampoco sabían sobre las desapariciones y posteriores muertes.

Llegaron a las 12 del mediodía hacia la Plaza Central de la Capital, donde se dieron un descanso, estaban por darse por vencidos y ante el calor que había en la región más aún se extrañaba Okinawa.

Justo en ese momento, vieron a un hombre de largos cabellos negros, con un traje azul largo, parecidos a los del siglo XIX y zapatos negros, se les acercó de sorpresa.

- Buenos días, veo que ustedes no son de por aquí. ¿Les molesta si me siento? Les preguntó amablemente el hombre.

- Claro, adelante. Le dijo Tintin y le hicieron un espacio, Milu temía de alguna trampa y lo tenía vigilado.

- ¿Quién es usted? Preguntó Hernández con un tono de interrogatorio.

El hombre lanzó una risa bastante larga y luego se calmó, mientras que se aclaraba la garganta.

- Disculpen, ejem, me llamo Karl Fei-Ong, Director de la "Escuela Lycee" y esta noche habrá un baile muy importante, los extranjeros siempre son bienvenidos, ya que veo que ustedes son de Europa. Les dijo el hombre amablemente, mientras que les daba la bienvenida.

- Oh, sería un placer, ¿A qué hora es? Preguntó Tintin.

- A las 18:00 PM se da iniciado nuestro baile, esperamos verlos, si alguno de ustedes es militar, lleve su uniforme. Les dijo Karl, mientras que les daba la mano y se iba de allí.

Ni más bien se dieron la vuelta, ya no estaba.

- Rayos y Centellas, ese tipo resultaba un poco sospechoso pero nos ha invitado a esa fiesta, ¿qué opinas, Tintin? Le preguntó Haddock, el muchacho tenía una mirada de sospecha también.

- Creo que en esa fiesta podremos obtener todas las respuestas que buscamos, será mejor prepararnos. Les dijo Tintin y fueron a buscar un sitio donde prepararse, tras haberse registrado en un hotel, se fueron preparando para la fiesta.

Se instalaron allí, pero en una de las habitaciones había una charla en el lugar.

- Shh, por favor, escuchen. Pidió Tintin y escucharon la conversación.

- _"__Kai y Riku han desaparecido, unos trabajadores del puerto dicen que los vieron llegar aquí para buscar a Saya: Ella ya nos lo ha confirmado, el contenedor está en la escuela y allí es donde entraremos"_ Se escuchó la voz de David.

- Ese es el Señor David. Dijo Tornasol, mientras que escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con un "contenedor"? Se preguntó Fernández.

- No lo sé pero van a estar en la misma fiesta que nos invitó ese sujeto, allí les sacaremos todas las preguntas y la información que necesitamos, nos han dejado solos pero esto no se lo podemos dejar escapar, ayudaremos en todo lo necesario. Les animó Tintin a sus amigos y se fueron preparando, para cuando llegada las 5 de la tarde, partieron hacia la escuela, donde se estaba desarrollando el baile.

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte de Vietnam, el reportero y periodista Akihiro Okamura había llegado con Mao Jahana, la novia de Kai Miyagusuko.

- Sígueme, iremos para esa escuela, allí podré obtener la información que ando buscando. Le dijo Akihiro, mientras que Mao lo seguía, la chica estaba callada y tenía su motivo.

Se subieron a un taxi y partieron a la misma dirección y con una pantalla dividida, entre ambos protagonistas que se iban dirigiendo hacia su destino final: La escuela, el baile y más que nada, descubrir toda esa red de engaños y misterios.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Había llegado la hora de intervenir, ya estaban listos todos ellos para partir hacia la escuela, eran las 17 de la tarde y en esos momentos estaban preparando todo para el baile del año, allí estaría Saya, esperaban poder encontrar a Kai y Riku, mientras que a su vez, Okamura y Mao estaban también detrás de ellos, siguiéndoles la pista acerca de dónde podrían estar y el por qué habían desaparecido antes de Okinawa.

- Todos atentos: Estamos en territorio de investigación. Advirtió Tintin.

- Esperemos poder encontrarlos a todos, a David le tengo mucho que decir con respecto a dejar a las personas atrás. Dijo Haddock, mientras que se bajaban del taxi y se dirigían hacia la entrada de la escuela, allí la matrona de la escuela, la Señorita Lee les dio la bienvenida, aunque los miraba de reojo, como vigilándolos, tratando de evitar de que no se metieran muy a fondo en los asuntos del colegio suyo.

- Esa mujer me da mala espina. Le dijo en voz baja Haddock a Tintin.

- Sí, parece que oculta algo, será mejor dividirnos y pasar desapercibidos, sin que nos vean haciendo algo que les llame la atención. Sugirió Tintin el plan para así poder encontrar a Saya y los demás.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan, Tintin? Preguntaron los Detectives.

- Este es. Dijo el joven, mientras que empezaba a impartir las órdenes.

El plan de Tintin que impuso fue el siguiente: Ellos debían mezclarse con la gente que llegara al baile y así poder localizar a Saya y los demás, pero tenían que tener cuidado, no debían ser detectados por las autoridades de la escuela. Las ubicaciones fueron las siguientes:

· Los Detectives estarían en los balcones de la escuela, donde arriba también se estaba desarrollando la fiesta.

· Tintin estaría dentro con Milu.

· Y el Capitán Haddock con el Profesor Tornasol estarían afuera, dando una vuelta pero disimulando que Tornasol se perdía y así poder descubrir algo sobre el contenedor.

Fue así que entraron en la escuela, siguiendo el plan, al entrar, Tintin se topó con sus amigos a David y Julia, ambos vestidos elegantemente.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Preguntó en voz baja el americano.

- Sería mejor que nos respondieras primeros ustedes. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

- Nos hubieran dicho que venían aquí. Les dijo Julia.

- Tratamos pero les seguimos el rastro, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Preguntó Hernández y Fernández.

- Espero que sepan que si quieren estar aquí, deberán tener cuidado, nos estamos enfrentando a un gran peligro. Les advirtió David.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Terroristas? Preguntó Fernández.

- No, algo mucho peor: Diva. Dijo David y ellos se quedaron asombrados.

- ¿Quién es Diva? ¿Una organización enemiga? Quiso saber Tintin.

- No, digamos que ella es una persona, pero es una verdadera arma de muerte y destrucción, mucho peor que el terrorismo. Les dijo, mientras que se ocultaban detrás de las paredes.

- ¿Y qué es eso del contenedor? Preguntó Tintin, mientras que Haddock y Tornasol salían afuera, pero antes, el Capitán se tomó una copa de Whisky.

- Es donde se encuentra ella, Saya ya nos informó sobre la ubicación, justo, ahí viene. Dijo David y apareció Saya, quien se quedó asombrada de ver a Tintin y sus amigos.

- Veo que vinieron a la fiesta de sorpresa. Les dijo ella, mientras que aparecía Haji detrás de ella.

- En realidad nos invitó un sujeto que es el Director de la escuela, llamado Karl Fei-Ong. Dijo Tintin, dando el nombre de la persona que los había invitado.

- Mmmm, bastante llamativo el nombre, será… Dijo Saya pero justo fue llamada por su amiga Min.

- ¿Son tus amigos? Preguntó ella.

- Sí, él es Tintin, más allá está el Capitán Haddock Archibaldo y el Profesor Tornasol Silvestre. Y justo ahí están los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández. Le presentó ella a los recién llegados.

- Mucho gusto y bienvenidos, por favor, disfruten de esta fiesta. Les dijo Min muy positiva y llena de energía.

- Igualmente. Dijo Tintin con los demás, en el momento en el que iban a saludarla los Detectives tropezaron porque sus cordones estaban desatados.

- ¡Torpes! Les gritó Haddock.

- Oh, disculpen, muy buenas noches, Señorita. Hernández y Fernández a su servicio. Se presentaron los Hermanos.

- Mucho gusto y bienvenidos. Les dijo ella, mientras que llevaba a Saya al centro.

- Iremos a la segunda planta. Dijo Hernández y con su hermano se dirigieron hacia la planta alta para vigilar la zona.

- Bien, pongamos manos a la obra. Dijo Saya y se dirigieron hacia sus puestos, el plan recién había entrado en marcha y ahora debían encontrar el contenedor y evitar que saliera de la escuela.


	13. Chapter 13

- Capítulo 12: Fue así que comenzó la operación del "Escudo Rojo", mientras que los Detectives estaban en la segunda planta, sobre el balcón, Haddock y Tornasol estaban en los jardines examinando el sitio y tratando de localizar el contenedor con David y a su vez, Saya con Haji, Tintin, Milu y Julia se encontraban en el salón principal, en ese momento, las chicas giraron para ver a un hermoso joven de piel blanca, cabellos rubios enrulados, ojos celestes, vestía un traje blanco con una rosa azul en la parte del centro y junto a unos zapatos negros, las chicas moría por él, pero tenía a alguien en su mira, sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella bella joven de Okinawa.

- ¿Gustaría de bailar conmigo? Le ofreció el joven de cabellos rubios y Saya se quedó muda, tanta belleza que irradiaba.

Saya no respondió pero el joven comprendió, tal vez en su mirada de sorpresa, que sí, que aceptaba bailar con él, a pesar de las miradas de odio de varias chicas, como Anna-María, quien pertenecía a la Alta Sociedad de Francia junto a su círculo de amigas, quienes miraban con bronca a Saya por bailar con aquel joven y por tener una rosa azul, entregada por el famoso "Fantasma", a su vez, el Profesor Tornasol y el Capitán Haddock estaban en los jardines, mientras que buscaban el sitio exacto sobre dónde estaba el contenedor.

- Tenga cuidado, Profesor. Le pidió Haddock, cuando en ese momento, localizaron en un granero a un grupo de personas que montaban guardia y entraban varios camiones.

- Mire, Capitán, ¿qué es lo que habrá allí? Se preguntó Tornasol.

- No lo sé, páseme el Walkie-Talkie. Le pidió Haddock y el Profesor le pasó el aparato de comunicaciones.

- _"Aquí David, ¿qué encontraron?"_ Preguntó el rubio americano.

- _"__Tenemos la ubicación de un granero, hay varios camiones, máximo tres saliendo de allí, han dejado una especie de contenedor. Pasaré las fotos"_ Le dijo Haddock, mientras que fotografiaba el número del contenedor, pero en ese momento a Tornasol su péndulo lo estaba guiando hacia la zona.

Empezó a seguirlo, cuando en ese momento, dos hombres armados le dieron la voz de alto.

- ¡Se encuentra en propiedad privada, por favor, retírese! Le ordenaron los hombres, pero Tornasol por su sordera se le hacía imposible escucharlos.

- ¡Le repetimos, por favor, retírese de aquí! Le pidieron de nuevo y Haddock, tras mandar las fotos, fue por su amigo.

- ¡No disparen, no disparen! –Se fue acercando con los brazos en alto- ¡Es sordo, por eso no los puede escuchar! Les dijo Haddock, mientras que llegaba hacia su amigo.

- Que susto, menos mal que apareció usted, no pueden estar aquí, este sector está cerrado. Le dijo uno de los hombres armados.

- Lo sabemos, disculpen, es que estaba siguiendo a mi péndulo, había localizado una fuente antigua del Período Colonial de Francia en Vietnam. Les dijo Tornasol.

- Oiga, usted es el Profesor Silvestre Tornasol, mucho gusto, Señor, casi cometíamos un error, disculpe las molestias, los escoltaremos de regreso al baile. Les dijo uno de los hombres armados, mientras que detrás de ellos, iba David, quien había recibido las fotos, tenían la posición asegurada ahora.  
>A su vez, dentro del baile, los Detectives vieron cómo llegaban Tornasol y Haddock, fueron a alertarle a Tintin y Julia acerca también de David.<p>

- El Señor David ya se ha movido hacia el granero. Les informaron los Detectives.

- Tengo que ir a cubrirlo, sigan con el plan. Les pidió la rubia doctora, mientras que Saya salía de allí con Haji, había terminado de bailar con aquel joven, mientras que a la vez…

David había aprovechado que la seguridad del granero se había ido y aprovechó para averiguar sobre si el contenedor era el indicado, pero cuando ingresó, vio que alguien venía y lo atacó por sorpresa: Para la suya, el supuesto peligro resultó ser el periodista y fotógrafo Akihiro Okamura, quien había ido allí con Mao Jahana, siguiéndoles la pista.

- Solo soy fotógrafo, no dispare. Le pidió Okamura.

- Tranquilo, no soy de esa clase de gente. Le dijo David, cuando de golpe, un grito de alarma puso a todos en alerta, empezaron los disparos en la zona.

Justo al mismo instante, los Detectives escucharon los disparos que venían por esa zona y corrieron para ver qué estaba pasando y el por qué el tiroteo.

- ¡Alto, Policía, bajen las armas! Ordenaron los gemelos, pero les atacaron desde la entrada al granero y tuvieron que defenderse con sus armas reglamentarias.

- ¡Maldita sea, Joseph, saca a tus hombres y el contenedor de aquí, ahora! Le ordenó el compañero de Joseph a él de que evacuaran el sitio, ya que al ver a la Policía en ese momento, les daba una mala sensación.

- ¡Alto, en el nombre de la ley, alto! Les dieron la orden de detenerse los Hermanos, dispararon contra el camión que llevaba el contenedor, pero era tarde, David les dijo que se detuvieran, no podían hacer nada, solo seguirlo.

Por su parte, Saya había entrado a la acción pero se había topado con "El Fantasma", quien se lanzó sobre ella, convirtiéndose en un peligro Quiróptero.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh, por las barbas de mi bisabuelo, ¿qué es eso? En el nombre de San Juan! Gritó aterrado Haddock al ver al Quiróptero.

- Patético, humano, pronto verán lo que es el ascenso de una Realeza, donde todos ustedes serán exterminados. Les dijo el enemigo, Saya se lanzó sobre el Quiróptero que la tenía atrapada, destruyéndole un brazo, causándole la cristalización y manchando de sangre su vestido que Min le había prestado para esa noche.

- ¡Ahora verás, gusano, miserable, pirata de agua dulce, deforme! Le amenazó Haddock, quien sacó el sable de Sir Francisco Haddock.

- ¡Capitán, deténgase! Le pidió Tintin, quien corrió tras él para detener su ataque.

En ese momento, el enemigo huyó.

- ¡Eso, corre, corre, cobarde, espectro, botarate! ¡Hedonista! ¡Cobarde! Le gritó Haddock con el puño cerrado.

En medio de toda la confusión, ingresó Louis con el coche.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el contenedor? Preguntó el moreno.

- Lo hemos perdido, reúne al equipo, nos vamos a la selva de Vietnam. Le dijo David, mientras que entraban.

- ¡Nos vamos, de prisa! Pidió Hernández, mientras que corrían, en la puerta de ingreso, estaba Min, quien vio a Saya cubierta de sangre.

- ¡Saya, andando, de prisa, no tenemos tiempo! ¡Vamos! Le dijo David, dejándola sin oportunidad de despedirse.

Los dos coches partieron de allí, dejando el Colegio atrás y a Saya, quien no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de sus amigas que había hecho en aquel lugar.

- "_Lo siento, Min"_ Se dijo ella, mientras que le seguían el rastro al camión que se había llevado el contenedor.

Por otra parte, Okamura estaba hablando por teléfono en los jardines, Mao llegó allí, tras preguntarle a varias estudiantes, incluyendo a Min dónde estaba el periodista, quien tenía una foto de él, lo logró localizar.

- _"Sí, Señor, tengo las fotos, no, Señor, el incidente en la base norteamericana no fue una fuga de gas, ni un atentado terrorista llevado a cabo por Al Qaeda o por un desperfecto humano, como por ejemplo provocar una explosión con pólvora o dinamita. ¿Quiere mi respuesta? Esto fue obra de alguna conspiración, tengo algunas fotos, Sí, Señor, no se preocupe, las mandaré por Internet cuando esté en el hotel. ¿Si regreso a Okinawa? No, no, Señor. Apenas este viaje ha empezado"_ Le contó Okamura, mientras que colgaba y veía el material que había sacado, había obtenido lo que buscaba, tenía las fotos, tenía lo que le pedían y una teoría para ser exactos, no estaba equivocado, estaba en lo cierto, cuando Mao se le acercó a él preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Y Kai? Preguntó ella.

- No estaba aquí y por lo que preguntas sobre qué fue lo que pasó: Te diré de que algo ocultan en esta zona, no sé qué será, pero le seguiré la pista, ¿vienes? Tal vez encontremos a tu novio. Le ofreció Okamura, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo y cerraba el encendedor con su respectiva tapa, Mao se quedó pensativa, hasta que decidió.

Sí, quiero saber dónde está, por supuesto que iré con usted. Le respondió la chica y ambos partieron de los jardines.

**N/A:****¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? ¿Bueno, excelente? Es decisión de ustedes. **

**Aprovecho este momento para mandarles saludos a las siguientes personas:**

*** A Megurine Chikane: Excelente capítulo el de ayer domingo :3**

*** A Jaimico Plauto, me encantan esos Crossovers que haces con la historia :D. Avísame si un día hacemos una historia juntos.**

*** A Anakin Namikaze, ¿cómo estás, amigo? Por favor, un día de estos continua con tu serie de Naruto con el GTA ("Una nueva aventura") :)**

**Entre otros, espero que disfruten de esta historia y que pasen una buena noche. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


	14. Chapter 14

-  
><span>Capítulo 14:<span> Después de lo ocurrido en la escuela y con la fuga del contenedor, el equipo del "Red Shield" estaba a la espera de las órdenes de David para atacar a los blancos en la selva de Vietnam.

- Por San Javier, ¿qué era esa cosa? Preguntó sorprendido Haddock, mientras que viajaban por los caminos hacia la selva.

- Eso de ahí era también un Quiróptero pero de los llamados "Caballeros". Le dijo Louis, aún quedaba ese amargo sabor de derrota, cuando tenía el contenedor asegurado, tenía que aparecer ese Caballero y arruinarles el plan que habían diseñado.

- Ahora también es importante encontrar a Riku y Kai. Dijo Tintin.

- Sí, me preguntó qué habrá sido de ellos. Quiso saber Saya.

- Perdimos contacto en una villa en los montes de Vietnam, algo debió haber sucedido. Mencionó David, mientras que bajaban del coche y lo mismo hacían los demás, allí estaba reunido en un puerto el equipo del "Red Shield".

El grupo armado estaba constituido por varios agentes de la organización, armados y vistiendo uniformes militares, los clásicos verdes, para Tintin fue revivir la aventura en la selva de San Teodoros cuando fueron a liberar el país de la tiranía del General Tapioca, quien contaba con el apoyo del país autoritario de Borduria, ayudando al General Alcázar, lograron liberar el país.

- Muchachos. Saludó David, quien era el líder del escuadrón.

- David, hace mucho que se no te veía en estas misiones. Respondió McCoy, mientras que se daban un abrazo de camarería.

- Jajaja, estuve retirado por un tiempo. Le dijo su amigo, mientras que se iban preparándose para el asalto.

Poco después, se dirigieron a Saya y los demás.

- Saya, Señor Tintin y Compañía, les presento al equipo de asalto: La líder del grupo de operaciones, Clara, peleó contra los Quirópteros en Nicaragua, McCoy, Rogers y Spencer. Muy bien, escuchen, todos… Pidió David, cuando en ese momento, vieron a los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández aparecer con uniformes militares de Borduria.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? Preguntó Lewis.

- Preparándonos para el asalto. Respondió Hernández.

- Precisamente, estamos listos para el combate, Señor. Respondió al mismo tiempo Fernández.

- Bueno, parece que tenemos a más agentes en el escuadrón, Señor. Dijo en broma Rogers, mientras que se reía a través de sus lentes de Sol.

- Caballeros, por favor, silencio, la situación es de suma delicadeza: El contenedor ha sido llevado hacia el lado Norte de la zona, hacia una mansión francesa de los tiempos de la dominación de Francia, perteneciente a las familias de la Aristocracia, allí están todos los datos: Lo que haremos será capturar el contenedor y destruirlo, antes de que escapen de nuevo. Pidió David, mientras que se subían al bote.

El viaje fue en silencio y sin problemas, vieron pasar dos helicópteros hacia el Norte de la selva.

- ¿Serán ellos? Preguntó Haddock, mientras que se acercaba a proa.

- Así es. Debemos apresurarnos. Dijo Julia, mientras que iban acelerando la velocidad del bote y cruzaban rápido el Río Da Nang hacia la zona de desembarco.

Una vez con los pies en la tierra, todos acataron las órdenes y se dirigieron hacia la mansión, la cual se ubicaba a unos 20 metros de la zona de desembarco, Julia y Lewis se quedaron vigilando, mientras que los demás partieron hacia el punto de la misión.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo nuevo :3 mando saludos a todos ustedes y a Megurine Chikane y Jaimico Plauto. Saludos, amigos :D. **


	15. Chapter 15

-  
><span>Capítulo 15:<span> Fue así que se pusieron en marcha y avanzaron por el camino, el único que había y había quedado abandonado por el paso del tiempo y solo recibía los pasos de viajeros o de los antiguos Soldados y Oficiales de los Ejércitos de los Estados Unidos, quienes habían participado en la "Guerra de Vietnam", desde 1959 a 1975, donde los Comunistas del Vietcong habían ganado la guerra con el apoyo de los países Comunistas de la Unión Soviética y la China de Mao Tse Tung, allí fue donde en 1972, Saya fue despertada para combatir a un rival muy peligroso pero todo resultó ser una catástrofe y hubo una gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, solo sobrevivió George Miyagusuko, quien había recibido instrucciones de parte del padre de David, quien murió allí con los agentes que fueron para despertar a Saya.

- Este sitio sí que da miedo. Dijo Tintin, mientras que avanzaban con cuidado.

- Sí, además esta niebla da una sensación, hay algo raro en el ambiente. Dijo a su vez Haddock, mientras que se secaba el sudor por la humedad que era normal en esa zona del Mundo.

- Estén atentos, el enemigo cuenta con una gran cantidad de apoyos y si los perdemos, será un fracaso para la misión. Dijo Clara, mientras que se ponían de avanzada y llegaban a la mansión señalada en los satélites.

- ¿Es esta? Preguntó Tornasol.

- Sí, Rogers, ábrela. Le ordenó David, mientras que el hombre tomaba unas pinzas y quitaba los candados.

Milu estaba cerca de Tintin, ya que percibía algo raro en el aire.

Al entrar, fueron recibidos, de una manera bastante rara y a la sorpresiva por parte de un invitado especial: Aquel a quienes llaman "El Fantasma" estaba allí de pie en el balcón de la mansión quedaba a la entrada, vestía un traje largo, al estilo oriental del Siglo XIX, llevaba un antifaz de los más clásicos, resaltando sus ojos, allí estaba de pie ese personaje, quien se les acercó para darles una "bienvenida".

- Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, Saya. ¿Lo recuerdas este lugar? ¿Recuerdas ese pasado que te persigue? Le preguntó el hombre, mientras que ella se le quedaba mirando.

- "Fantasma". Dijo ella, mientras que pronunciaba su nombre. Para Tintin había algo sospechoso en ese invitado sorpresa y era su vestimenta, era igual a la del hombre que los había invitado a la fiesta en el colegio.

- Esto me huele raro. Dijo Tintin, mientras que Milu le ladraba al enemigo, el cual arrojó una rosa y el perro la esquivó.

- ¡Miserable, rata, cobarde, torturador, asesino! Le gritó Haddock y disparó un tiro a la cabeza con el rifle Winchester que llevaba consigo, pero no le dio muerte al rival.

- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó Tornasol asombrado.

- Veo que aún les falta mucho por aprender, pero que tal si revivimos viejos eventos, antiguas historias que quedaron atrás en el pasado: ¡Interpretemos nuestra propia canción de lo ocurrido en "La Guerra de Vietnam"! Pronunció esas palabras "El Fantasma" y aparecieron varios niños, rodeando el área, llevaban capuchas naranjas, como los prisioneros, pronto los rodearon.

- ¿Qué será todo esto? Preguntó Hernández.

- No lo sé, pero mucho cuidado. Les pidió Saya y en ese momento, los niños mostraron su verdadera naturaleza.

En ese momento, los niños de capuchas naranjas ante una misteriosa canción, la cual pudo ser escuchada por Saya, parecía la de un Ángel, pero ese Ángel era en sí un Demonio, un monstruo que parecía ser una forma buena, inmediatamente cambiaron de aspecto, convirtiéndose en grotescas criaturas que los empezaron a atacar.

- ¡Disparen! Ordenó David y comenzó el enfrentamiento.

- ¡Atrás, atrás, monstruos horripilantes, mal formaciones de la Naturaleza, atrás! Les gritó Haddock, mientas que les disparaba, Tintin tenía un fusil M-14 y los Detectives contaban con carabinas.

- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Disparen! Les ordenó Clara, pero los Detectives no podían, estaban aterrados por lo que estaban viviendo.

- ¡Que no se les acerquen, pueden desfigurarlos, están hambrientos de sangre! Les gritó Spencer, mientras que iba en su ayuda.

- ¡Abriré la puerta de ingreso, conténgalos! Pidió David, mientras que corría hacia la puerta de ingreso a la mansión y la trataba de abrir, pero estaba cerrada, por lo cual, tuvo que abrirla mediante disparos.

Mientras que se daba el combate a las afueras de la mansión, dentro de ella, en los sótanos, se encontraban allí Kai y Riku, quienes habían ido con ellos a buscar a Saya, pero por temor a que sufrieran daño, fueron dejados en un hotel, al salir la buscaron, pero se toparon con una chica llamada Mui, quien vivía en una de las aldeas donde Saya, en el pasado había atacado durante los acontecimientos de 1972, allí fueron llevados y se hospedaron, Mui era una chica trabajadora que juntaba antiguas minas anti-terrestres y anti-tanques que habían quedado de los tiempos pasado, aunque una de esas, por desgracia, le causaron lesiones físicas, mientras que se hospedaban allí, fueron secuestrados varios niños de la aldea, entre ellos Mui, Riku fue en su auxilio, pero también fueron raptados y llevados a ese sitio, donde se los utilizó como sujetos de prueba para lo que vendría más adelante.

- Riku, no sé qué me está pasando, pero me duele, me quema mucho. Agh. Dijo Mui, mientras el hermano menor de Kai lo abrazaba.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, vamos a salir de aquí. ¿No es cierto, Kai? Le preguntó Riku a su hermano mayor.

- Claro que sí, saldremos de aquí y te ayudaremos. Le dijo Kai, mientras que iban avanzando por los pasillos de los sótanos y pronto encontraron una puerta.

Afuera, el Infierno se había desatado, en medio de los disparos y ataques que Saya propiciaba, David logró abrir la puerta.

- ¡Listo, andando, rápido, todos adentro de la mansión, ahora! Les ordenó Clara, mientras que Spencer arrojaba unas granadas y liberaba el paso para que los Detectives pudieran escapar, Haddock tomó a Tornasol e ingresaron pero al momento de que les cubrían la retirada, McCoy fue atacado por un Quiróptero, el cual le destruyó el rostro, Rogers mató al atacante, pero era tarde para salvar a su amigo, de golpe, el mismo enemigo le dio muerte a él también.

Dentro de la mansión entraban los demás "Niños-Quirópteros, en medio de los disparos, los Detectives lograron superar su miedo y comenzaron a disparar.

- ¡A la cabeza, denles en la cabeza! Les gritó David, mientras que Saya eliminaba a un par más.

Pronto se dirigieron hacia una de las salas de la mansión, donde allí se atrincheraron y trataron de recuperarse tras las muertes de Rogers y McCoy.

- ¡Pidan ayuda, de prisa, no podremos resistir! Pidió Tintin, sabiendo lo que les podía deparar.

- Estamos solos, debemos seguir con la misión a toda costa. Le dijo David, Haddock se había hartado de las órdenes del rubio americano, por lo cual, en un ataque de ira, lo agarró con fuerza del cuello.

- ¡Maldita sea, especie de pirata de agua dulce, terroristas, estafador, nos está dejando al borde la muerte! ¡¿Acaso no vio que murieron dos de sus colegas allí afuera y quiere dejarnos rodeados, nos superan en número?! Le gritó el Capitán, tras calmarse, David pudo hablar.

- ¡Espero que sepan que si ese contenedor desaparece, toda la misión fracasará y el Mundo estará a la merced de un arma mucho más peligrosa que una nuclear! Ahora, péguense al plan, volveremos a salir. Le respondió David, tras haberse calmado el ambiente, algo causó en Saya que escuchara de nuevo esa canción.

- Saya, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Haji, fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar, en su cabeza, la chica empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado:

Ese sangriento año, el 24 de Diciembre de 1972, donde el Mundo se une en las festividades por la Navidad, la Nochebuena y luego los festejos, muchos países en esos años estaban rodeados de odio y violencia, uno de ellos era Vietnam, todo lo que había recordado, cuando fue despertada por la sangre de Haji para acabar con la amenaza que estaba allí, nunca apareció, pero todo lo que ella dejó por haber sido despertada, fue toda una masacre contra toda forma de vida, Soldados y Oficiales del Ejército de los EEUU y el Vietcong, los civiles, los Quirópteros, las luces de los helicópteros, los disparos, la terrible masacre de esa aldea, como fue en el pasado, había entrado ese pasado a su presente, afectándola, volviéndola una mujer sin límites, el volver a matar era ahora su misión.

- Vaya, vaya, Saya, ¿ahora lo recuerdas todo? ¿Recuerdas las batallas, las masacres, el fuego, la guerra? Ese odio que te invadió a ti y masacraste a esa gente en el pasado. Jajaja. Muy pronto, muy pronto verás lo que es la verdadera locura, cuando ella despierte, tú conocerás el verdadero dolor y la angustia. Le dijo "El Fantasma", Saya había entrado en una fase de locura, atacando a todos los que veía, no distinguía quién era el bueno y quién era el peligro.

- ¡Profesor, cúbrase! Le pidió Tintin, pero el hombre no los pudo escuchar, fue en ese momento que Spencer fue en su rescate, pero Saya lo localizó y lo liquidó de una forma muy rápida.

- ¡Spencer, no! Gritó Clara y se dirigió al rescate del científico, logró sacarlo de allí y lo llevó con los demás, pero también fue alcanzada por Saya, hiriéndola de muerte, "El Fantasma" disfrutaba de ese momento tan especial y perfecto, verla atacar y matar a todos los que fueron incluso sus seres queridos, pero en ese momento, apareció Kai.

- ¡Saya! Gritó su hermano al verla cubierta de sangre y en un estado de total destrucción, en aquella sala yacía muerto Spencer con una herida profunda en el pecho y Clara con una herida mortal.

- ¡Tú! Gritó "El Fantasma" y se lanzó para atacar a Kai, pero en ese momento, Saya lo detuvo, lo mismo Tintin y sus amigos.

- ¡Oye, ¿quieres pelear?! ¡Pues ven por nosotros! Lo desafiaron y "El Fantasma" se convirtió en un Quiróptero gigante, el cual tuvo de blanco a ellos, pero la chica de Okinawa lo contuvo.

- ¡Vamos, al ataque, mis bravos marineros! Les dio ánimos Haddock y comenzaron con el ataque que terminó con el escape del enemigo hacia afuera, Saya volvió a la normalidad, pero cuando vio todo el desastre que había allí, producto suyo, se acercó a Clara, quien estaba al borde de la muerte.

- ¡Clara, lo siento, no era yo! Le dijo ella entre lágrimas, pero la mujer le calmó.

- No es tu culpa, todos tenemos ese sentimiento de furia cuando nos atacan y hieren a nuestros seres que amamos, tú, ahora tienes un don especial y es salvarnos de este peligro. Ve, yo estaré bien. Salva al Mundo. Le dijo ella y Saya se despidió de Clara, salieron hacia los jardines, donde estaban intentando escapar con el contenedor.

- Andando. Dijo Haji, mientras que salían y cuando entraron los "Niños-Quirópteros", Clara sacó una granada de su cinturón y la hizo estallar, muriendo ella con los enemigos en aquella sala.  
>Salieron y allí, en los jardines, estaba el blanco de la misión.<p>

- ¡Al ataque! Gritó Haddock y empezó el nuevo combate en los jardines.

Fue así que se lanzaron al ataque, pero en medio de toda la batalla, apareció de nuevo el Quiróptero azul oscuro, el cual se lanzó sobre ellos.

- ¡Ahora verás, tú, miserable, deforme! ¡Ectoplasma, bicho raro! Gritó Haddock y cargó el rifle contra aquella criatura pero éste no deseaba pelear contra ellos, sino contra Saya por un motivo.

La batalla volvió a calentarse, mientras que Saya y el Caballero luchaban, esta fue la oportunidad para los militares de sacar el contenedor, allí, en uno de los helicópteros estaban Van Argiano y el joven de cabellos rubios que había hecho su presentación en el baile.

- Esa gente no se rinde jamás. Dijo Van Argiano, mientras que sacaba un caramelo del bolsillo de su saco blanco.

- Tienen un motivo: El contenedor. Procedan. Ordenó Solomon a los militares, mientras que empezaban a evacuar el sitio.

Los helicópteros comenzaron a llevarse dos contenedores, los Detectives dispararon para dar el alto.

- ¡Policía, alto! Ordenaron ellos, mientras que mostraban sus placas.

- No les hagas caso, elévalo. Ordenó uno de los militares a los pilotos, mientras que trataban de poner a resguardo de los disparos, David saltó a uno de los helicópteros y comenzó con noquear a los que estaban allí arriba, incluyendo uno de los aliados de Van Argiano, luego le apuntó a los pilotos.

- Sigan ese helicóptero. Les ordenó, desde la otra aeronave, uno de los militares le apuntaba con una bazuca, con la cual disparó un misil que dio en la aeronave, cayendo a tierra con el contenedor.

Todos miraron como se producía el accidente aéreo.

- ¡David! Gritó Julia, quien desde el muelle con Lewis vieron la caída de la aeronave.

David había caído al suelo, pero logró salvarse de una muerte segura, tras recobrarse de la caída, vieron que Riku había salido de los sótanos de la mansión y llevaba a Mui en sus brazos, pero la chica de golpe, comenzó a tener unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo, incluyendo el cambio en su forma de actuar, se aferró con fuerza a Riku y trató de ahorcarlo con la fuerza que estaba recibiendo.

- Mui. Dijo el chico casi sin aliento.

- ¡Riku, suéltalo! Le pidió Kai, mientras que corría hacia su hermano, logrando sacarlo de encima de Mui, pero la chica, pronto, se dieron cuenta de que se había convertido en Quiróptero, como los otros niños.

No tuvieron más opción, no había una cura para los Quirópteros, ¿quién sabía cuándo podría llegar a formar parte de la salvación de esa gente? Pero el único remedio para ese flagelo fue encerrarlos en varias jaulas, tal vez, algún día, habría una cura para esa terrible enfermedad, que no era física, sino algo más perturbador que muy pronto descubrirían, Tintin tomaba fotos, mientras que Haddock agachaba la cabeza, lo mismo Riku, al ver a Mui encerrada como un animal.

- Que Dios nos perdone por las atrocidades que hemos cometido. Dijo Haddock, Tornasol se acercó a ellos.

- Trabajaré en todo lo que pueda para poder devolverlos a la normalidad, lo juro por Dios que no va a quedar en vano. Juró Silvestre y en ese momento, recibieron una nueva luz verde.

- Volveremos a Okinawa. Anunció Saya.

- Pero, ¿y el contenedor? Preguntó Tintin.

- Lo seguiremos en Rusia, dentro de unos días partiremos allí. Les dijo Julia, mientras que volvían a subirse a los botes y de ahí, dejaron Vietnam atrás, como lo había sido en el pasado, en aquel fatídico día de 1972.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: La vuelta a Okinawa, habían regresado tras la fallida misión a Vietnam, aún se preguntaban sí podrían sobrevivir los sujetos de pruebas que habían usado los militares con el "Delta 67", lamentablemente eso nunca se podría saber, hasta que el Profesor Tornasol supiera cómo arreglar eso, él era un científico de renombre, pero hasta un genio como él, e incluso los más modernos como Einstein y Edison necesitaron sus tiempos para poder desarrollar, investigar y crear lo que se usa en estos días de la Contemporaneidad.

Habían vuelto a casa, por ese momento, dejando atrás todo lo sucedido, la muerte de George, la escuela de Vietnam, el baile y la fallida misión, David se encontraba con sus superiores junto a Lewis y Julia para encontrar el contenedor, mientras que los demás volvieron a Okinawa.

Esa mañana, se habían despertado algunos, mientras que Kai y Saya con Riku iban a dejarle flores a la tumba de George, Tintin los acompañó con sus amigos, tras haber enviado las noticias a Bruselas.

- "Excelente trabajo, Tintin". Le felicitó el director del diario belga.

- "Muchas gracias, Señor" Le respondió el joven, mientras que Tintin se despedía y colgaba el teléfono.

Después de eso, llegaron los hermanos, tras haber llevado flores a la tumba de George, en ese momento, se escuchó que se abrían la puerta de ingreso y entraba Mao Jahana, la novia de Kai.

- ¡Kai! Gritó ella, mientras que se lanzaba a los brazos del chico.

- Mao, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo apareciste? Preguntó Kai, mientras que ella lo abrazaba.

- ¡Así es como apareces, te vas hasta Vietnam y luego vuelves para preguntarme algo así! Le gritó Mao molesta por su ausencia.

- Lo siento, Mao, no fue mi culpa, ya lo debes saber. Le dijo Kai y en ese momento, la chica lo besó apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto, Tintin estaba enviando las fotos con la información que había conseguido al periódico de Bruselas, David al ver lo que estaba haciendo trató de detenerlo.

- Sabes que no te creerán en algo así, pensarán que es toda una fantasía. Le dijo el rubio.

- Aún así, debo hacerlo, ya he desenmascarado a tantos corruptos que no me dejaré perder por un grupo de locos que quieren dominar el Mundo. Le respondió Tintin, mientras que envía las fotos y la información, ahora solo debía esperar.

- Es su trabajo, no me meteré porque no está en mis jurisdicciones. Por cierto, dentro de unos días volveremos a su búsqueda, nuestras fuentes dicen que lo vieron en Moscú, Rusia, dirigiéndose hacia Ekaterimburgo. Le contó David al respecto de la misión.

- ¿Ekaterimburgo? La región donde el último Zar Nicolás II y su familia fueron fusilados por los Bolcheviques. Le dijo Tintin, recordando ese evento.

- Así es, lugar donde también fueron enterrados en recipientes de ácido y fueron descubiertos hace poco. Le contestó el americano, mientras que se retiraba de la sala.

(Perdón, acá me fui para atrás, los cuerpos del Zar Nicolás II de Rusia y el la Zarina Alejandra y en el 2007 fueron hallados los cuerpos de sus hijos. La familia fue canonizada en 1981 por los clérigos de la Iglesia Ortodoxa que se encontraban en el exilio por la proclamación de la Unión Soviética, la cual duró hasta 1991)

- ¿Por qué lo llevarían allí? Preguntó Tintin.

- Saya y Haji estuvieron en el pasado allí, antes de la Revolución de Lenin. Le contó David, mientras que se retiraba de la sala y dejaba a Tintin con su trabajo de periodista.

Fueron un par de días de descanso, mientras que a su vez, David y los demás perseguían el contenedor, se había organizado una fiesta en la playa, para festejar el regreso de Saya, Kai y Riku a Okinawa, hubo festejos, bebidas y fuegos artificiales, jamás se había visto algo así en esas playas, había sido toda una noche de festejos, los amigos de Kai y la amiga de Saya, Kaori, estaban allí, pasándola bien con los demás.

Al día siguiente, tras despertarse ellos, vieron que el grupo había partido de nuevo y esta vez a la Europa Oriental, la Europa del Este, la antigua "Cortina de Hierro", donde allí se encontraba el contenedor, de vuelta a la persecución, la cual se había iniciado con la llegada del nuevo día.


	17. Chapter 17

-  
><span>Capítulo 17:<span> Rusia, la antigua nación de la URSS, quien en su pasado había sido el Imperio de los Zares, tierras frías, lugares inhóspitos, jamás se había estado en semejante zona, abandonada a la suerte suya.

Allí estaban ellos, para seguir el contenedor, se había dirigido hacia esa zona, la nieve, el frío, no eran como lo decían anteriormente, era distinto todo ese cambio, el ambiente y su clima, las diferencias eran varias, Rusia, esa era su ubicación, no había otro objetivo que localizar el contenedor, la búsqueda se había reanudado, cuando se fueron, al día siguiente, Mao, Kaori y los demás se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de ellos, Mao no iba a volver a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y partió para buscarlo, aprovechando el momento en el que el reportero Okamura y allí partieron, mientras que bajo la nieve, en la estación de trenes de Moscú, Saya y sus amigos habían llegado al país de la Europa del Este.

- Hemos llegado. Nuestra agente se encontrará con nosotros en una hora. Les informó David, mientras que algunos estaban dentro del bar de la estación, el frío causaba que muchos como los Detectives y Haddock buscaran un poco de calor para ese día tan helado en Rusia.

- ¿Es de confiar? Preguntó Kai, mientras que se acercaba al rubio americano.

- Por supuesto, es de nuestra rama de infiltración, estén atentos. Les dijo Julia, mientras que en ese momento, se acercaba una bella mujer de cabellos castaños cortos y con todo un abrigo negro por el frio que hacía allí esos días.

- ¿Quién será ella? Preguntó el Capitán Haddock al ver a aquella bella dama aparecer en medio de la nieve.

- Buenas tardes, Caballeros, soy Elizabeta, agente del "Escudo Rojo", pero pueden llamarme Liza. Síganme, es por aquí. Les dijo la mujer y los condujo hacia el Expreso Trans-Siberiano.

- Increíble, esto será un viaje bastante agradable. Dijo Tintin, mientras que se iban se dirigiendo hacia sus asientos, la misión comenzó y el tren partió de la Estación Central de Moscú hacia Siberia, allí es donde estaría el objetivo por localizar y neutralizar a toda costa.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Para Tintin, había algo raro en ese viaje misterioso por Siberia, pero no sabía qué podría ser, no conocía bien el por qué estaba allí, mientras que el Profesor Tornasol estaba leyendo varios libros sobre medicina y poder así hallar una cura al respecto por lo ocurrido en Vietnam, había visto bastante y quería salvar la vida de esos niños, pero bastante largo y complicado el camino, incluyendo por la gran cantidad de información y teorías que le podrían aportar al respecto, cuando terminó de leer uno de sus libros de ciencia, se sacó los lentes y se frotó la frente, había sido bastante de lectura para él.

- ¿Encontró algo, Profesor? Le preguntó Tintin, mientras que entraba al vagón con Milu y el Capitán Haddock.

- La verdad no he llegado a mucho, es bastante complicado y además, no casi nada de respuestas, son solo teorías, no creo que pueda llegar a crear una vacuna contra esta plaga que convierte a la gente en monstruos. Se disculpó Tornasol, por no haber podido encontrar una cura.

- No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que la habrá, esos pobres niños y niñas, les quitaron su vida entera. Se sintió mal el Capitán Haddock con respecto a lo ocurrido en Vietnam.

- Caballeros, seguiré esforzándome por conseguir la cura necesaria, pero aún así, el tiempo y la investigación pueden llevar su tiempo. Les contó el Profesor.

- ¿Por cuánto? Quiso saber Tintin.

- Máximo tres a cuatro meses. Les respondió a su pregunta Tornasol.

- Mientras no hayan otros incidentes, estamos bien y con tiempo. Alegó Haddock.

A su vez, los Detectives Hernández y Fernández se encontraban con Saya y los demás, sentados en la zona del salón del tren, donde Riku había hecho amistad con una señora mayor, la cual estaba yendo de visita hacia Ucrania para ver a sus nietos y a su hijo casado.

Confiaban en que Tornasol pudiera llegar a la cura, pero también esperaban que no se repitiera otro incidente como el anterior de Vietnam, la fuga del contenedor, además, había dejado bastante de qué hablar.

- Tintin-kun, por favor, sientese con nosotros. Le dijo Riku, mientras que hacía un espacio para que el joven periodista se sentara con ellos para participar de la charla que estaban teniendo en esa parte del ferrocarril.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Fue en ese momento en el que entraron los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández. Tintin se encontraba sentado al lado de Elizabeth, la agente del Red Shield, mientras que Riku charlaba alegremente con la señora que estaba en ese vagón, el joven periodista estaba pensativo con respecto a lo ocurrido en Vietnam y ahora todo ese viaje a la Siberia, hacia Ekaterimburgo, lugar donde los Bolcheviques de Lenin, ejecutaron a la Familia Romanov, a los Zares y a toda su familia.

- _"¿Será que ese contenedor tiene algo de especial? ¿Quién será Diva?"_ Se preguntaba el joven, también pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho el Profesor Tornasol al respecto de hallar una cura para ese mal, tardaría su tiempo y en las pruebas que llevaría también, pero el científico quería salvar a esas personas, no quería que eso quedara impune, para que así el mal no se siguiera cobrando vidas de inocentes.

- ¿Tintin? ¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó en ese momento Saya, sacando al joven periodista de sus pensamientos.

- Eh, Oh, sí, disculpen, me quedé pensativo en un asunto. Disculpen. Les respondió Tintin, mientras que la formación se detenía cerca de la estación de un pueblo de Rusia.

- No pasa nada, tranquilo, todos tenemos a veces un asunto en qué atender. Le respondió Elizabeth, mientras que le lanzaba un guiño de su ojo, cosa que llamó bastante la atención de Tintin.

En ese momento, ingresó el Capitán Haddock al salón del tren.

- Buenas noches, Damas y Caballeros. Les saludó amablemente el tatara nieto de Sir Francis Haddock.

- Buenas noches, Capitán Haddock, por favor, únase a la charla. Le dijo Riku, mientras que hacía un poco de espacio para él y se sentó con los demás, mientras que también llegaban Tornasol, Milu y los Detectives para pasar la noche en charla y entre amigos, a su vez, el paisaje cada vez más se iba teniendo de blanco cada vez que se iban entrando a la región oriental de Rusia, muy pronto, si es que no tendrían problemas, estarían en Ekaterimburgo al amanecer.

- _"Al parecer todo sigue bien y no hay más problemas al respecto con el viaje"_ Se dijo pensativamente Hernández, mientras que su hermano gemelo se quedaba dormido en uno de los asientos.

Sí, todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero, muchos sabemos que en situaciones de paz, también la guerra está por acercarse.

**Les pido disculpas que no haya subido capítulos u.u, prometo ponerme más al día con esto, pero también estoy bastante ocupado con la Facultad, encima mi notebook se rompió y está en reparación, espero poder continuarla en ella, estoy usando otra que me prestaron. Esta historia la tendré terminada cerca de Mayo, por ahí, pero no dejaré de escribir n.n. No se preocupen por eso. **


End file.
